Jill Valentine
Summary Jill Valentine is one of the main protagonists in the Resident Evil series, she appears in the first game, Resident Evil 3, the "End of Umbrella" scenario, Revelations, and the RE5 DLCs "Desperate Escape" and "Lost in Nightmares". She appears as a member of S.T.A.R.S. and then later fights zombies and bio terrorism. A senior member of S.T.A.R.S. belonging on the same team as Chris. Jill has also resigned from S.T.A.R.S. in Resident Evil 3 Nemesis and attempts to escape from the t-virus infected town known as Raccoon City. She runs into Nemesis a B.O.W. weapon from Umbrella Corp. Jill has escaped from Nemesis a couple of times but until she becomes infected by the T-NE-virus when Nemesis implanted a tentacle in her arm. She also meets a member of the U.B.C.S. Carlos Olivera. After hearing about a missile about to be launched and destroy Raccooy City they escape but before Jill could escape Nemesis appears one last time and the final battle starts and ends with Jill as the winner. Jill made an appearance in Resident Evil 5 with Chris Redfield her partner who she shares a strong bond with from the original Resident Evil, who is now an American Special Operations Agent (SOA) of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, of which she is a co-founder and one of the original eleven members, making her a respected and high ranking operative of the organization. She was directly involved in the downfall of Umbrella. In Resident Evil 3 Nemesis if you find a dress shop key you can dress her up in her costume from original Resident Evil and theres a dress for her with a red wig where she can dress up as Regina from the Dino Crisis series. Powers and Stats: Tier: 9-C | 9-B Name: Jill Valentine Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Female Age: 39 years old Classification: Human, BSAA Operative Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Marksman, Expert at fighting at close combat and with melee weapons, very good at stealth, has experience in bomb disposal, master at lockpicking, skilled piano player, immune to the t-Virus (the t-NE-Virus that was inside her body forced it to develop a defense system) and t-Abyss Virus | Enhanced Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Street level+ (stomped several t-Abyss infecteds, which are way stronger than a highly trained human) | Wall level (stomped both Chris and Sheva) Speed: Superhuman reactions (reacted to axes flying at full speed and dodged some bullets) | Supersonic+ (casually dodged bullets from Chris and Sheva) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Superhuman (stomped several t-Abyss infecteds, which are way stronger than a highly trained human) | Class KJ Durability: Superhuman (took a few punches from Wesker, she was very harmed but alive) Stamina: High Range: Melee Range, Several meters with guns Standard Equipment: Her pistol, a combat knife and lockpicking tools. Also has variety of different guns, shotguns, sniper rifles, knives, first aid spray, grenades, and etc | A remote controlled P30 injector implanted on her chest, two VZ61 submachine guns Intelligence: Quite high, has a broad range of skills which she utilizes in her ongoing fight against bioterrorism. As well as having extensive experience in bomb disposal, she is very proficient at lock-picking, earning her the nickname "the master of unlocking" among her colleagues. Being in the Delta Force Program, Jill has learned to use and become proficient with a variety of firearms. Has impressive hand-to-hand combat ability, and is extremely proficient with a knife. Aside from combat and weaponry, Jill is a skilled piano player. Weaknesses: Nothing notable | She is mind controlled by Wesker, removing the P30 will remove her from being mind controlled by Wesker and changes her back (it's unknown if she still retains her superhuman abilities) Key: Base | Physically-Enhanced (via P90) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Capcom Category:Horror Category:Knife Wielders Category:Marksmen Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Martial Artists